


The Gas Station Attendant

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to stop for gas on his way home.  In a life filled with people who wanted to hurt him, he hadn't really expected the humans to be the best at doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gas Station Attendant

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I am always apologizing for taking so long to post. So I'm just going to say here that I'm focusing on this story from here on out because I feel like I'm so close to the end and I really, really want to finish it. This particular chapter was very hard to write because I don't like causing physical pain to my favorite characters. I don't know why emotional or spiritual pain causing doesn't bother me and physical pain causing does, but... there you have it. *shrug*
> 
> Also, I suck at writing violence, so please forgive any weirdness that you might read due to that. As usual, no beta, all errors mine, I'm posting this before I debate over it any longer.

Stiles was exhausted, of course, which was why his jeep dinged at him half way home from Derek’s loft. Glancing at the gauge he saw he was on empty, and he sighed. Just his luck.

In a town this size it didn’t take him long to find a gas station, and he parked by the pumps, walking inside to pay. The clerk was a few years older than he was, and his name badge said “Clark”. With a wink and a grin, Stiles nodded at the name tag.

“Last name Kent?” he asked.

“Original,” Clark said with a roll of his eyes. “I’ve never heard that one before.”

“Just asking,” Stiles laughed. He pointed outside. “Ten on pump four please.”

“Sure. Anything else?” Clark looked for all the world like he was bored to tears and talking to Stiles was the very last thing on his list of exciting adventures.

“Yeah, I’m going to grab a soda and some chips, just let me pick those up.” Road food. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket he slapped a twenty on the counter and then headed for the coolers.

He was debating between a coke and a cherry coke when Clark’s reflection appeared in the glass. Stiles gasped and turned to look at the other boy. “Jesus Clark,” Stiles said. “Make noise next time, I think you gave me a heart attack.”

“You’re Stiles?” Clark asked and Stiles frowned.

“Yeah?” he asked, not sure where Clark would have gotten that information. “Why?”

“Stilinski? The Sheriff’s son?” Clark’s jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowing. Stiles itched for his bat, one hand clenching as Clark studied him.

“That’s right. What’s going on Clark? Can’t take a joke about your name?” Stiles asked, trying to keep his tone light and teasing.

“You’re dating that Derek guy,” Clark snapped. He reached out a hand and grabbed Stiles’ arm. “You little fucker.”

“What the hell Clark?” Stiles asked, wrenching his arm out of Clark’s grasp and taking a few steps back. His heart was hammering in his chest, the look on Clark’s face going from suspicious to angry in a second.

“Not only are you a faggot,” Clark growled out, advancing on Stiles, who kept backing up, trying to stay out of reach of Clark. “But you’re fucking the town “hero”.” The words were spit out at him and Stiles shook his head.

“We haven’t gotten that far actually. Funny story, I’m making him wait,” Stiles laughed, trying to back up around a corner and knocking down a chip display with his flailing hands.

“You some kind of virgin tease then?” Clark asked. His shoulders lifted as he rolled them, getting his arms out from his body and clenching his hands into fists. “I’m going to beat your face in.”

“But why?” Stiles looked around and grabbed a random bag and tossed it at Clark. “I haven’t hurt you.” He stepped on another bag, making it pop open, chips going all over the ground. Slipping on them, Stiles fell to the ground and he continued scooting back. What the actual fuck was going on here?

“Your presence is causing everyone grief. *Everyone*!” Clark kicked his foot out and hit Stiles’ calf solidly.

“Ow!” Stiles gasped out, scrambling to his feet and grabbing a soup can from the nearest shelf, throwing it at Clark. It hit his shoulder and Clark didn’t even flinch.

“Fucking faggot tease,” Clark snarled, advancing faster.

Stiles threw more cans at Clark, but he seemed human, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to do permanent damage. Surely Clark wouldn’t actually… no, wait, Matt had seemed harmless enough until he started shooting people at the Sheriff’s department. Maybe not harmless enough, but mostly harmless, more likely to make someone else do his dirty work than he was to do the dirty work himself. Well, okay, he had done the job when Jackson hadn’t it was just that Stiles hadn’t actually thought -

His train of thought was broken when a fist collided with his cheek. Pain blossomed out across his face and he reached up a hand to touch his skin. It was hot under his fingers. Clark wasn’t messing around.

“Look, I can see you’re seriously disturbed by this,” Stiles began, but as soon as his gaze turned back to Clark another fist was hitting him.

“Do you know what it’s like to hear your mother talking about how if only you were good enough, you might have caught Derek’s eye? She goes on and on about you and Derek, like it’s the biggest soap opera drama in the world, and she wants to add me into the mix. I don’t even like guys!” Clark snapped out, punching Stiles in the stomach.

He fell forward in pain and considered just falling to the ground and curling up in a ball. Maybe that would make Clark stop. Only, what if he kicked hard enough to break bones? He could be an invalid or die. If Clark kicked him around the head he’d be in danger as well.

“I don’t know who your mother is,” Stiles said. “And I’m sorry you’re having home life problems but please don’t take them out on me.”

“If you were gone though,” Clark gasped out, kicking his foot out towards Stiles’ legs, but Stiles was able to turn just enough that the foot caught on the bottom of a shelf instead of on him. “Derek would find someone else, and no one else could possibly be as bad as you.”

“Why? I’m a sweetheart,” Stiles gasped, taking a few more steps backwards and grabbing a container of motor oil. He wrenched it open and dumped the contents on the ground in front of him, stepping around the shelf and backing up towards the register.

“You’re an asshole,” Clark snapped. “And I’m going to make sure that you never get to see Derek again.” He slipped on the oil and fell forward. Stiles backed away, Clark’s hand reaching out to grab his ankle, pulling him on the ground as well. Kicking at the hand, and then once at Clark’s face, Stiles freed himself enough to get away.

He reached into his pocket for his phone, but it was empty. Eyes glancing at the counter, he saw it sitting there next to his open wallet. What the fuck had he been thinking? It was only a few steps away but when he looked behind himself he saw Clark standing up and gliding towards him, using the shelves to move him through the oil patch.

“I’m doing the whole town a favor!” Clark called out.

“Fucking crazy ass mother fucker,” Stiles breathed, rushing forward, pain in his stomach be damned. He reached his phone and opened it up. 911 was dialed just before Clark grabbed him and shoved his face down on the counter.

White hot flashes of light went off behind his eyes and his head screamed out in pain. He wasn’t sure he did, but he did hear a soft, “What is your emergency?” coming from his phone.

“Stiles!” he cried out. “Todd’s Gas Stop!” His head was slammed into the counter again and he felt the phone fall from his fingers. The crunch of it under Clark’s boot was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


End file.
